Its Not Love, Just A Feeling
by LadyZiTao
Summary: Pokoknya ini KT fanfic walaupun sligh KrisLay :D, Silahkan kalau mau baca dan jangan lupa riview. Ga ada summary soalnya gak muat :3


Tittle: Its Not Love, Just a feeling

Author: JYSloveKT

Genre: romance,friendship

Main cast: - Kris - Tao

Rated: T

.

.

.

Cuap" gaje: olahaaaa hallo,, mikum,, anyeong,, wakss ,, *abaikan* ini ide ff muncul ketika sy sedang melamun ria di dalam kamar mandi end ngebayangin sii Kris yg ngejar-ngejar tao .. ok smg ff ini menyenangkan dan satu lagi jangan ketipu sama judul + summarinya :D

.

.

KALAU GAK SUKA YAOI ATAUPUN SAYA GAK USAH! BACA! PERGI AJA LO SANA

.

.

.

.Happy Reading :D

.

.

JYSloveKT present .

.

.

.

Summary: Kenapa kau mencintaiku? padahal ada orang lain yang lebih bisa mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu ini cinta atau bukan ketika merasakan nyaman bersamamu. Mungkin ini cinta mungkin juga tidak. Kris Wu seorang leader dari boyband terkenal bernama EXO mencintaiku. Apa yang kau lihat dariku. Aku hanya namja biasa yang tak memiliki kelebihan seperti dia. Hey. ini bukan cinta tapi sekedar perasaan saja. Jangan terlalu banyak berharap :)

.

.

.

.

Yaa lagi-lagi mereka kalah huh team whusu yang ku eluh-eluhkan kalah, ha~ sudahlah. Aku meraih remote tv lalu mematikan tv itu, hallo~ perkenalkan aku Huang Zi Tao, umur baru saja 20 tahu bulan lalu, kalian tahu saat umur dua puluh tahun aku mulai di sibukkan dengan berbagai hal, misal saja kekasih. Yap, aku tidak punya kekasih saat ini, masalahkah? Tidak bukan? Bagus kalau begitu jika tidak aku akan me whusu kalian hahahaha just kidding. Baiklah sekarang aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar yang berada di lantai atas, sebelum masuk aku melirik ke pintu kamar disebelahku. Kamar Gegeku, dia namja yang suka marah-marah seperti wanita, ups.. jangan sampai dia mendengar bisa-bisa aku di bantingnya nanti. Kita lupakan masalah gege ku itu. Aku mendorong pintu kamarku agar bisa masuk lalu menutupnya kembali, helaan nafas panjang langsung kulakukan ketika mendengar suara dering telponku. Ini salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak mau membawa ponsel. Huh lagi-lagi dia yang menelponku, tak bosankah orang ini ck, padahal dia artis, seorang leader dari boyband yang kutahu sangtalah terkenal. Masih sempat-sempatnya saja dia menelpon.

Aku meraih ponselku yang tergeletak di atas meja nangkas, menekan tombol hijau lalu mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Hallo~ Tao disini~ disana siapa~"ucapku,okey jangan menatapku seperti itu, apa salah aku menerima terlpon dengan cara seperti itu? Tidak suka. Menjauhlah sana.

"Tao.. ini benar kau?'aku memutar mataku bosan, pasti pertanyaan ini yang aku terima jika ia menelponku. Dengan ramah, karena aku memang lah ramaha *plakk*

'"Iya ini memang Tao, kau kris bukan? Leader dari EXO?'mulailah kita berbasa basi,berbicara tentang ini dan itu hingga benar-benar membuatkku bosan. Sudah dua puluh menit kami mengobrol tapi sepertinya dia tak berniat mengakhirinya. Huh.. karena aku baik jadi aku biarkan saja.

"...Lalu apa kau ada acara minggu depan Tao?"tanyanya, minggu depan minggu depan? Seperti tidak ada. Tapi...

"Mian Kris-ge, aku harus belajar minggu depan soalnya akan ada ulangan menadadak jika aku gagal aku tidak akan lulus.."astaga dosa ku bertambah ck, aku melangkah mendekati ranjangku dan menjatuhkan tubuhku ke sana hingga menimbulkan suara derit ranjang.

"Ohh, begitu ya.. baiklah di batalkan saja. Mian Tao,nanti kita sambung lagi.."

"Ne~ tidak apa-apa.. aku mengerti pasti gege sibuk sekali.."

Pip

Sambungan kami berakhir, ahh akhrinya.. percakapan membosankan ini berkhir. Sudah jam 9 malam dan sekarang aku mengantuk, aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku, mematikan seluruh lampu karena aku tidak suka ada cahaya jika aku sedang tidur walaupun itu hanya cahaya kecil. Jangan takut aku masih bisa bernafas ko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernahkah kalian jatuh cinta? Tak mungkin kalian tidak pernah. Sosok pria dengan kacamata dan topi hitam yang berdiri di seberang jalan itu menatap sebuah universitas ternama yang bernama Korean International University. Sebuah senyum menawan pria itu lakukan ketika melihat seseorang pria tinggi tapi tak lebih tinggi darinya berjalan menuju universitas itu. Ia Huang Zi Tao sosok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta tanpa ia tahu. Kris Wu, leader sekaligus anggota EXO, sebuah boyband ternama dengan 6 personil didalamnya. Boyband yang sangatlah terkenal. Entah sebab apa Kris bisa menyukai sosok biasa Tao. Mungkin karena Tao biasa sajalah yang menyebabkan Kris bisa menyukai Tao.

Seorang namja manis yang juga memakai kacamata menghampiri Kris, menepuk bahu Kris pelan, kris menoleh dan tersenyum pada sang namja membuat sebuha rona merah samar muncul dipipi namja manis itu.

"Ada apa Lay-ah? Kau capek, kalau begitu kita istirahat saja—"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak capek ko ge, hanya saja kenapa kita disini? Bukannya ini dulu tempat syuting MV drama album kita eoh?"kata Lay dengan wajah polosnya, Kris menepuk pelan kepala Lay, dan sedikit menunduk agar bisa melihat wajah Lay karena topi Lay menghalangi pandangannya.

"Aku sedang mengejar cintaku.. ayo aku sudah puas melihatnya sekarang. Sepertinya kau lapar sebaiknya kita makan bagaimana hm?"Kris menatap Lay tapi namja manis itu diam, tubuhnya menegang, hatinya berdenyut sakit, entah kenapa Lay merasa Kris menghianatinya.

"..Lay..Lay! kau mendengar gege?!"Lay terkesiap, ia mengangguk lekas dan tersenyum,melingkarkann tangannya pada lengan Kris seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ayo~ aku juga lapar.."dua anggota EXO itu melangkah menjauhi kawasan sana, mereka berjalan menuju sebuah mobil sport merah yang terpakir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

.

.

Kris menumpukan dagu di tangannya, menatap Lay yang begitu lahap memakan burger di tangannya. Senyum Kris sangatlah langka, hanya Laylah yang bisa membuat Kris tersenyum cerah seperti ini. Kris sudah menganggap Lay seperti adiknay sendiri, jadi jangan heran kalian ketika melihat EXO bersama, yang paling banyak berinteraksi berdua adalah Kris dan lay. Menurut Kris, Lay itu polos, namja polos yang manis namun ia hanya menganggap Lay sekedar didinya bukan sebagai kekasihnya, mungkin orang mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih tapi yakin lah hati dan raga Kris sudah di miliki orang lain, seseorang yang sekarang berada di sebuah tempat dan sedang meneriaki teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

"Pabo! Bodoh! Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku kalau hari ini ulangan di batalkan hah!"

".. PABO! Kalian berdua bodoh!"teriak namja berambut hitamitu pada kedua temannya, sedangkan kedua temannya hanya diam dan memilih mengabaikan ocehan tidak jelas yang di lontarkannya. Cemberut, menghentakkan kakinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tao,namja berambut hitam menggebrak meja membuat ke dua temannya hampir jatuh dari kursi yang mereka duduki. Sosok yeoja cantik besurai pirang panjang menatap nyalang Tao. Im Jin Ah, teman Tao naik ke atas meja dan..

Brakk

Yeoja cantik itu menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras membuat seisi ruangan hening seketika.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, aku tidak akan segan menjahit mulut itu Tao. Jadi diam!"ucap Jin Ah atau sering di panggil Nana itu. Tao beserta orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu menelan ludah susah. Tao memilih diam, berhenti ngambek dan mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya hingga menemukan barang yang ia cari yaitu sebuah lollipop. Tao membuka plastik yang membalut lollipo itu dan kemudian memasukkan lollipop itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tumben kau OOC hari ini Tao, biasanya kau akan diam saja seperti patung tak di anggap."Tao mendelik, menatap tidak suka temannya yang duduk disebelah Nana di barisan samping kanannya.

"Aku hanya malas saja bersikap dingin hari ini. Oyaa~ ku dengar kau sudah punya pacar bukan? ... Suho hyung~"kata Tao, dan langsung mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari Suho.

"Jangan percaya dengan gosip murahan yang tersebar dari mulut-mulut yeoja di sini—bukan kau Nana.."kata Suho langsung mengoreksi ucapannya ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Nana di sebelahnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan Nana pacarmu ya hyung?"

Brakk

Pletakkk

"Yaa! Sakit!"teriak Tao saat lagi-lagi mendapat jitakan gratis tapi kali ini bukan dari Suho melainkan dari gadis berandalan di samping Suho yang tiba-tiba saja meloncat menghampirinya lalu menjitaknya.

"Geser! Aku ingin duduk disini.."ucap Nana, Tao manaikkan alisnya, menatap Nana tidak mengerti.

"Geser!"teriak Nana, dan Tao pun langsung pindah ke kursi sebelahnya yang kosong.

"Tao, bagaimana kabar pacarmu itu?" Tao menoleh ke arah Nana, menatap yeoja itu bingung, seingatnya ia tidak pernah punya pacar sebelumnya, kalau pun ada itu sudah sangat lamaaa.

"Iya Tao, bagaimana hubungan kalian, kau tahu Kris si ledear EXO itu kemarin datang ke sini lo."

"Tunggu tunggu! Jadi yang kalian maksud aku berpacaran dengan Kris? yang benar saja!"protes Tao di akhir.

"Kau memang pacaran kan dengan tiang berjalan itu. Ngaku saja?"kata Nana sambil mengambil permen di atas meja Tao dan memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulut, matanya tak lepas menatap Tao yang salah tingkah sendiri. Tao menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab tuduhan Nana dan Suho.

"Begini, aku dan Kris tak ada hubungan apapun! Mengerti?"jelas Tao sambil menekan tiap katanya. Nana menggeleng begitupun Suho.

"Kami tidak percaya."kata mereka bersamaan, Tao menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja memandang ke dua temannya. Percuma dia menjelaskan pakai mulut, kalau tidak ada bukti yang mendukung, ke dua temannya itu tak akan percaya. Tao mengangkat kembali kepalanya.

"Dia—maksudku Kris, dia mencintaiku—"

"Jadi memang benar kalian pa—"

"Aku belum selesai berbicara Im Jin Ah!"teriak Tao dan Nana pun diam tanpa protes.

"... Satu bulan lalu,tepat pada hari ulang tahun Kris errrr i-ia menyatakan cintanya padaku dan menurut wanita mungkin pernyataan cinta itu sangatlah romantis tapi aku menolak pernyataan cintanya"

"MWO! Kau serius? Kenapa kau menolaknya Tao? Aiishhh kau membuang kesempatan yang ada." Tao menatap datar teman disebelahnya. Tao tahu Nana adalah seorang fujoshi makanya itu Nana tak akan pernah bisa pacaran lebih dari sebelan karena Nana selalu membuat sesuatu hal pada pacarnya hingga membuat pacarnya tidak tahan dan lebih memilih putus. Tapi Nana tak pernah sedih ataupun sakit karena menurutnya Cinta itu hanya mainan nya saja dan namja itu adalah penambah agar permainannya lebih menyenangkan. Mengerti? *read: KAGA!*

"Aku tidak cinta dengannya Jin Ah, tapi ku lihat dia tak masalah sama sekali.. walaupun aku sering mendapat pesan cinta darinya.. kau tahu setiap malam aku ketakutan sendiri karena mendadak ada pesan masuk yang berbunyi.."

"Kau di teror Kris? Tak ku sangka namja yang terlihat dingin itu kelakuan nya ck.." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membayangkan sosok Kris.

"..walaupun aku tidak cinta padanya, tapi aku bisa merasakan kenyamanan saat bersamanya, apa itu bisa disebut cinta? Rasa nyaman ketika bersama orang lain hm?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta.."sahut Nana cepat.

"Kalau kau hyung?"

"Sama saja."sahut Suho sambil menopang dagunya menatap bosan papan tulis putih yang berada didepan.

"Kalau aku pernah.."

"Ayaya kami tahu. tidak usah dijelaskan. Aku tahu siap dia? Pasti namja tinggi bersurai pirang dan cinta pertamamu saat kecil bukan dan sekarang kalian terpisah.. cukup bernostalgianya.. aku lapar.. ayo Hyung.."ucap Nana kemudian berdiri dan menarik tangan Suho.

"Ya! Kau yeoja. harusnya kau memanggilku oppa! Bukan Hyung! Yaa Im Jin Ah!"

"Berisik!"sahut Nana dan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan rontaan

.

.

.

.

.

Dan dan dan dan TBC dengan ngasalnya XD

Gimana chingudeul? Gaje bgt yaa '-' hehehe maklum author amatir*plakk*

GIVE ME A RIVIEW GUYSSSSSS ...


End file.
